Check Yes
by Tang Si Ming-Yue
Summary: It was the tapping on her window that woke Katara up. It was the person who was tapping that Katara loved.


**A/N:** I know I should be updating Sokka's Diary… but I'm not… so let's just ignore that for a moment and read this oneshot, shall we?

Disclaimer: I –

Sokka: _Let's get down to business  
to defeat – THE HUNS!_

Me: What are you…?

Sokka: Well, since this oneshot has a song in it, I decided to break out into song!

Me: But my fic isn't even really a musical oneshot. The song's just kind of there. Plus, it's not even Disney or –

Sokka: _Did they send me daughters  
when I asked – FOR SONS!_

Me: …so anyways, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its contents. I also don't own the song "Check Yes Juliet". I believe it belongs to We The Kings. Either way, it's not mine.

Sokka: _Tranquil as a forest,  
but on fire – WITHIN!_

Me: …  
_Once you find your center,  
you are sure – TO WIN!_

**Check Yes**

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap-TAP-Tap-Tap._

…_Tap._

It was this repeated tapping that roused Katara at 2:00 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes groggily, trying to focus them and perhaps her mind as well, in order to understand just what was going on.

The tapping continued, and it finally occurred to Katara to turn on the lamp next to her bed. She looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. No… the cerulean walls of her bedroom still surrounded her. Her lime green sheets still covered her, and her desk was as unsightly as she had left it earlier that afternoon. Everything was as it should be.

Katara realized that the tapping was louder in her left ear. She turned her head towards that direction, and found the window, with small pebbles occasionally hitting the glass with the same _tap_ she'd been hearing for the past few minutes.

She got out of bed, now at least somewhat awake, and walked to the window. Sliding the glass open, she saw a teenage boy, her age, standing with his dark hair swaying slightly in the brisk, early morning wind.

"Aang?" she asked, shocked. Remembering that the rest of her family was sleeping, though, she continued in a loud whisper. "What are you _doing _here? Do you _any idea_ what time it is?"

"I had to come talk to you," Aang said.

"There's nothing to talk about," Katara said, leaning her hand against the top of the window, ready to shut the window and run back to her bed at any moment.

"Yes, there is," Aang said determinedly. "You left things way open today, and I don't think that's very fair to me."

"Aang," Katara said almost desperately, "I told you why I did… what I did. I don't have to explain it anymore to you. It's two in the morning! I'm going to bed."

She began to turn around, but Aang shouted, with almost a laugh in his voice, "If you don't talk to me, Katara, I'm gonna have to start singing!"

Katara looked back. She shook her head. "Aang, don't be stupid –"

Aang gave a bitter sort of smile, and began to sing without even a tune or beat to accompany him.

"_Check yes, Juliet, are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk.  
I won't go until you come outside."_

Katara stared wide-eyed. She waved her arms frantically. "What are you doing?! Stop, okay? What if you wake somebody?"

"Like who? Sokka?" Aang asked, a bit of anger in his voice.

Katara didn't know what to say. She bit her lip. "Well, anyone really…"

"Just give me an explanation, Katara," Aang pleaded. "Why did you break up with me today?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

Aang took a deep breath. "_Check yes, Juliet, kill the limbo.  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window.  
There's no turning back for us tonight."_

Katara's heart beat faster again. "Stop! Keep it down!"

"Just tell me," Aang said. "Tell me why you suddenly don't love me anymore."

Katara bit her lip again. She took a shaky breath. "I already told you. I just… don't. It's not the same anymore, all right? Can't you just accept that?"

"No, I can't!" Aang yelled. "You and I both know that's not why you did it!"

"Stop yelling," Katara pleaded. "Sokka will –"

"Sokka will hear me?" Aang asked. "I don't care! It doesn't matter to me if he hears us. It doesn't matter to me if he doesn't like us being together either, I don't care that he feels 'weird' because it's his best friend and his sister. It shouldn't matter to you either."

Katara shook her head, turning red. "No, it's… that's not it, I –"

"All that matters to me," Aang interrupted, "is you."

There was complete silence, and for a moment the world seemed to be frozen.

"Look," Katara said. "I'm really tired. It's early in the morning, and…"

"Katara. Just tell me that you didn't break up with me because of Sokka, and I'll go."

Katara could only stare before she shut the window, and Aang saw her turn away.

He took a shaky breath and sighed. He supposed it truly was over with Katara. He'd never hold her hand or walk with her or be like best friends but _better_ with her or kiss her ever again.

Aang turned around and began to walk to his car, but a soft voice stopped him.

"Hey," Katara said. Aang turned around and saw Katara standing in her doorway, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She held her hand out. "Come on. It's cold out here."

Aang grinned. As he walked towards her, though, he shouted at the top of his lungs, _"I LOVE YOU!"_

Katara laughed and yelled just as loudly, _"I LOVE YOU, TOO!"_

And as Aang walked inside, a boy upstairs just chuckled, and muttered, "Knew it."

**A/N: **_Run baby, run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby, run. Forever we'll be you and me._

It's a good song. Yeah. (So is "I'll Make a Man Out of You", FYI.)

Anyways, this has been stuck in my head for a while. I had it worded a certain way in my head, but… I kinda forgot… to be fair, it WAS in my head.

I've got a band contest tomorrow, so I have to rest up. You know what to do!

Sit down in our thinking chair and think –

Wait… that's not right…

REVIEW! AND! …well, that's all there's left to do, really…

**REVIEW! OR ELSE I'LL SEND PERRY THE PLATYPUS TO STEAL ALL YOUR UNPOPPED BUBBLE WRAP!**

Sokka: Whoa… that's a serious threat… And it calls for another song!  
_He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action!  
He's a flurry little flatfoot who'd never flinch from a fray-ay-ay!_

Me: Perry the Platypus theme song. Nice.

Sokka: Thanks.


End file.
